Monday's child is a potions child
by Kindred01
Summary: Bellatrix forced a potion down Harry's throat, while they at the Ministry of magic. So why is the dark Lord not impressed?
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort had sat at the table, he was glaring at Bellatrix as she danced around the table singing that she poisoned Harry Potter. While she waved the strange bottle in people's face, the Dark Lord sat up and looked at the bottle in her hands it was a purple potion bottle with off colour gold snakes. "Bellatrix where did you get that bottle?" He asked, she stopped and grinned him

"I borrowed it from Snape." She said, Voldemort nodded humming as he watched her

"And was it empty when you 'borrowed' it?" He asked, they all knew that Bellatrix liked to take things anything that catches her eye.

"Oh no, it had one of those poison potions he likes to play with, I didn't think he would mind if I took it. But I hadn't had the chances to use it until earlier when I poured it down Potter's throat." He crackled in delight, Voldemort's eyes widen as it dawned on him what she had done. "You should have heard him scream as he curled up into a little…"

"CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix fell to the ground dropping the bottle letting it smash everywhere as she writhed on the floor screaming in pain, the others froze and looked stun at their master's anger, they all thought he would be happy that Potter had been hurt. Once he pulled his wand off her he looked down at her and growled at her "I crucio Severus for nothing." He snarled "Do you understand what you have done? No of cause you don't!" He turned to Lucius who was stood frozen to the spot "Get Severus." He said,

"Yes my lord." The blonde bowed, and then left the room. Bellatrix let out a choking sob as she reached out to grab Voldemort's leg.

"M...My Lord…" She sobbed, he sneered down at her and kicked the dark haired woman away from him.

"Get out of my sights Bellatrix."

Severus arrived at the Malfoy Manor with Lucius "You sure it was the same potion bottle?" The potion master asked, as they walked quickly though the hall heading towards the private chambers of the Dark Lord.

"I was shocked when I saw it again, he isn't happen Severus she used it on Potter." He said, the dark haired man nodded, remember seeing Harry curled up in the bed of school hospital covered in sweat and crying out in pain. "Has it started to affect him?" He asked as they stopped outside the door to the dark lord's chambers. Severus looked up at him as he placed his hand on the door handle.

"Yes."

They walked into the chambers to see a different looking dark lord, he stood there with his blood red eyes and in a robes of a pure blood. If anyone were to look at him they would see a handsome pure blooded wizard with black slicked back hair and slight tanned skin. "You told him?" Voldemort asked

"I did my lord." They close the door behind them and stood still.

"Well what is happening?" He asked, as he waved them towards chairs by the fire place. They took their seat and looked at the Dark Lord,

"Potter is in the infirmary he has a fever and curled up into a ball holding his stomach, it seem the potion is working quicker than I thought. At the moment I have them believing that the potion Bellatrix used is forcing his body into his creature inheritance, Dumbledore isn't thrilled by the idea but it's better than him finding out the truth." Voldemort nodded and leaned back in his chair pressing his lips to his fingers.

"How long before they find out?"

"We have a little while, the potion does bring out the creature inheritance, it could take months before they realise what is happening." He said, Voldemort looked at him as he let his fingers drum on the chair's arms rest

"Still I am uncomfortable leaving him within Dumbledore's grasp, that man has already caused enough problems in everyone lives. What is happening with him over the summer?" He asked, Severus rubbed his eyes and looked down at the glass of fire whisky nudging his hand. He took it and then took a sip

"I understand." He said as he rubbed his head

"Is he returning to his muggle family?" Lucius asked, he was calm, calmer than Severus has ever seen him…that's because he didn't have hand over his son…he thought.

"No, not this year it turns out that his Uncle has been…" He stopped and let's his lips hoover the rim of his glass "Abusing him." He then down his drink "And since Black has been killed, he is living with Lupin."

"Abusing him?" Lucius asked "I thought he was a pampered prince?" He nodded, and sighed

"So did I, until I got his patronus, I got the wolf and we found him in the back garden laying on ground." Voldemort looked at him as he tilted his head.

"Bring me to the wolf and the boy."


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later…  
Harry sat in the window bay, looking out over the vast country side he spotted Remus slinking back with a limp, he uncurled himself and unlocked the door for the wolf and went to make him a cup of coffee. He just poured the cup of coffee when Remus walked through the door before he closed it again and looked up at Harry with a small smiled "Morning cub." He said, his voice was horsed and looked worse for wear.  
"Bad night?" He asked  
"The worst, bloody sheep why on Earth are there so many fucking sheep." He grumbled as he sat down at the kitchen table and sighed at his aching bones.  
"Let me guess some poor farmer is going to wake up and find his herd of sheep gone?" Harry asked as he placed the cup of coffee in front of him.  
"Pretty much."

He took a mouthful of his drink and let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back and looked up at the teen. "You are the coffee god." He said, Harry snorted and then placed a plate in front of him  
"Eat."  
"Shouldn't I be tell you that?" He asked, pointing with his fork to the small swell hidden under the teen's shirt. Harry frowned at him as he picked up his plate and then sat down  
"See?" He asked, Remus looked between his plate and Harry's and frowned, his own plate had eggs, tomatoes, bacon and sausages, black pudding and then looked at Harry's placed once again seeing the toast with an egg on top.  
"You're eating for two pup you need more meat on your bones." He said as he picked up a sausage and took a bite out of it.  
"Remus!" Harry cried out in horror. The man looked bashful for a moment  
"Sorry, Moony was voicing his thoughts."

A little while later while Harry was curled up on the sofa watching muggle TV he heard a knock on the front door. Remus was in the shower washing off the sheep's blood and mud. Letting out a sigh Harry pushed himself up and walked to the front door still with the blanket warped around himself. He looked threw the peep hole and froze seeing Fenrir at the door. Stumbling back looked wide eyed at the door "Fuck!" He gasped as he turned and rushed into the bathroom to find Remus putting a shirt on. "Greyback is at the door!" He said in panic, Remus eyes widen and grabbed his wand as he pulled his cardigans just as they heard the front door burst open.

Remus closed the bed room door and moved towards Harry "How did they find us?" Harry asked as he held his wand tightly, the tawny blonde shook as he stood in front of the teen.  
"I do not know Harry please don't used your wand." He said, Harry frowned up at him, he wasn't meant to use his wand with strong spells while he was pregnant.  
"It's not like I have much choice dad?" He said, Remus was still Moony was already close to the surface and it wouldn't take much to let him free. They held their breath as they listen to hear something… anything, but all was quiet. "Maybe they think we aren't here?" He whispered, Remus wasn't so sure he took a deep breath and that made him wince as he smell 4 men on the other side of the door.

The door busted open turning into splinters Remus turned and covered Harry with his back as the boy buried his face into the wolf's chest. Remus let out a growl of pain as he fell to this knee "Dad!" Harry cried out as he got onto his knees with the amber eyes man he looked his back seeing wooden splinters in his back. He looked up to see Fenrir, Lucius, Severus and a man he didn't recognise enter the room. "Greyback are you deaf?" The strange man snarled at him as he looked back at the teen as he held the injured wolf. Harry held out his wand as he held Remus close to him.  
"The door was heavily warded!" He growled. Severus moved towards Harry and Remus but the teen pushed the wand into his face.  
"Don't you dare touch him!" Harry snarled, tears were running down his face.

Severus looked down at the wand pointed at his nose and moved back holding his hands up, Severus got onto his knees and looked at the teen. "Harry we are not hear to hurt you or Remus." The teen snorted at him, as Remus groaned in pain "Let me heal Remus all we want to do is talk, we spent the last three months look for you." He said softly, the green eyed teen flickered from him to the stranger and frowned.  
"I Lord Voldemort promises on my magic that no harm will come to anyone in this house." Harry's eyes widen in shock at this man was the Dark Lord but as he felt the magic settle around him made him relax. Harry looked at the others with a glares  
"Now you lot!" He told them dully  
"No!" Lucius said, Harry pointed his wand to him  
"I may not be able to use powerful spells I but I know a few good stinging hexes, that if I aim for the right place you will never be able to call yourself a man again?" Harry told him, the blonde looked at him for a long moment before holding his wand up  
"I Lucius Malfoy swear on my magic that no harm will fall on anyone in the house." He said, again Harry felt the magic settle and then pointed the wand at the other two  
"Same things apply."

After Remus was healed they all sat in the living room, the dusty blonde sat with Harry on the sofa as the others sat on transformed chairs. They were quiet as they all looked at Harry and his small bump. "I have to say you two have done a good job at hiding, if it wasn't for Fenrir's contacts we might have never have found you." Voldemort said,  
"What do you want?" Remus asked, the red eye man turned to Severus and nodded to him.  
"You are pregnant aren't you Harry?" He asked softly,  
"I am." Harry said, as he warped is arms around himself, Remus warped his arms around Harry and held him close, his hand on his wand, even tho Remus and Harry was forced to take an oath to. Severus nodded and rubbed the back of his head, he felt tried and didn't know how this was going to work out.  
"It was the potion that Bellatrix forced you to take." He told him, both Harry and Remus looked unimpressed.  
"You know?" Lucius asked  
"Well yeah, I haven't had sex and I'm 3 month pregnant the only other thing was that bloody potion." Harry told them, Severus nodded he was happy that he didn't have to explain it.  
"Bellatrix stole the potion from my private lab a year ago, she thought it was poison and was waiting for a chance to use it." Severus said to them.  
"Why make this potion?" Remus asked, "Who were you going to give it to? Harry isn't only pregnant but it forced his creature inheritance to come early. This is some potion?" The wolf growled at them.  
"I wasn't in my right mind when I came up with the idea of the potion, I wanted an heir and at the time I thought it was a very good idea, and as for who I was going forced Draco to take it." Harry looked towards Lucius to see him stiffen and then relax.  
"Why what is the point of the creature inheritance?" Harry asked, as he looked back at Voldemort.  
"To make the child stronger."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry rubbed his bump, he thought about the going into hiding because he was carrying Voldemort's child. The red eyed man looked at teen and then tilted his head, Harry didn't that much different from when he last saw the teen, he was little taller maybe slightly more curvy and his greens were a bit brighter. So maybe the teen was wearing a glamour "What is your creature inheritance Harry?" Voldemort asked the teen looked at him as he felt Remus rubbed is back trying to comfort the worried him. Harry frowned as he looked down at his stomach.

"I am a Naga." He mumbled, the other nodded in agreeing while others made a noise like it made sense.

This made Harry frown as he looked at the 4 men the clock chimed and Remus stood up and walked to the other side of the room, the others watched him as the wolf pulled out a small potion bottle and bring it over to Harry "What's that?" Severus asked as he moved to the edge of his seat.

"Harry is having bad morning sickness he's been taking this potion." Harry took the potion and down it in one before wincing at the taste.

"You should let me brew your potions, it could be affecting your Naga side." Severus said, Harry looked at him with a blunt stare.

"What makes you think I will not disappeared once you four go?" For a strange reason Severus looked hurt but Harry pushed it side.

The Dark Lord smiled as he held out his hand to Harry "May I?" He asked, the teen frowned as he stood up and walked over the red eyed man and stood in front of him. Remus watched him with a glare as the man reached out and placed is hand on the small bump and smiled at the swell. He closed his eyes and let his own magic reach out to the growing child, he could feel Harry's magic warp around his own magic his eyes widen as he looked up at the teen and smiled brightly at him. "Wonderful, I can feel our child's powers it's beautiful." He rubbed his bumped and then grinned. Harry tried to move back but the Dark Lord slide his arm around his waist as he stood up and pulled him close. "I'm not going to say sorry for this." He told him as they disappeared out of the room. With a loud pop Remus bolted up only to be tackled by Fenrir and pulled close to the alpha's wolf's body.

"You could have bloody told me what you were planning!" Severus snarled as he apparate out the room along with Lucius.

Harry felt his feet touch the ground and then he pulled back from Voldemort only to fall to his knees and throw up. The Dark Lord moved and placed his hand on Harry's back only for the teen to slap his hand away as he gagged before he stood up and frowned at the man. "What the hell!" He snarled

"I didn't harm you?" Voldemort said

"I'm not meant to apparate you arse!" Harry yelled as Remus and Fenrir apparate only for the wolf to slap the sliver haired alpha cross the face before rushing over to Harry to check him out.

"Are you okay? Do you feel ill? Can you feel the baby?" He asked his voice was filled with panic as he looked at the teen as Harry finished gagging. He started to breathe heavily as he sat back and looked up at him.

"I'm okay Remus." He said softly as he let the wolf warp himself around him and pull him close. Voldemort let out a disgruntle noise as he used his wand to wave away the pile of sick. The ash blonde helped the teen to stand up on shaky legs. Remus turned and glared at the red eyed man

"Do you know nothing about pregnancy?" Remus snarled at him "You could have killed him and the baby!" He yelled as he held at his wand at the man.

"Lucius call your healer have him check out Harry."

"So now that I'm here what's your plan?" Harry asked, as he was guided to sit down on the chair. The Dark Lord was busy talking to Severus about potions that Harry will need before he turned to him. "What is your plan?" He asked once again.

"To keep you here of course, I have no need to kill you anymore because your creature inheritance it brakes the prophecy." Harry scowled at him

"After the baby is born?" He asked, Remus still ready to attack if he has to,

"You took steps to protect the child from Dumbledore I am guessing here that you already love the child, I want you to raise him or her I'm not the …"

"The father type?" Harry said with a bit of venom in his voice.

…

Voldemort stood watching as the healer took at the teen, the healer smiled as he sat with Harry. Remus stood close as did Severus for an unknown reason he didn't want to leave Harry's side, maybe he wanted to see how a year old potion was working. While Harry thinks it because of the potion Remus thinks there might be something more to it. "Asides from the bad morning sickness, have you had any other problems, with your Naga side?" He asked

"Apart from needing to stay warm all the time." He said as he rubbed his head

"He isn't eating right." Remus said, Harry looked up at him and frowned "Well you're not."

The healer nodded and wrote his notes down before looking back at the teen and took his wand out and waved it over the teen. "Your child is healthy I am happy to say, but I am worried about you young man, there was a list of injuries that is as long as a fully ground basilisk from head to tail. I'm going to ask your potion master to brew you up some potions to help you along as much as your child sweet heart." Harry frowned at being called sweet heart but let it go.

"You said my child is healthy?" Harry asked

"He is, but your only 3 months long sweet heart you are underweight your body has been coping with a lot of changes." He tells the teen "Bed rest, some potions and I hate to say this but think about drinking some blood." Harry jerked back from him looking horrified.

"You don't think I didn't try the most I can do is give him blood pudding and medium raw steak." Remus chuckled, Harry looked at him and frowned at him.

"While those helped a little, I think you might need a little more blood Mr Potter. " The Healer tells him, Harry looked down at the small bump and sighed.

"But blood, it will have to be human's blood I…I can't…" The healer leaned forwards and held the teen's hands and smiled at him.

"Your body will grave it more and more, you will find if you don't you will put a strange on yourself, while I don't recommend the full Naga diet as you're still partly human." He smiled, as he stood up and turned to Severus and held out the potion list and then looked at Voldemort "He will be plenty of rest and no more apparate only ever use if it last option." The Healer said, he looked back at Harry and smiled as he let his fingers trail down the teen's face.

"See you in a weak sweet heart."

Once he was gone Harry looked to Lucius who crept back into the room just as his healer left "Is he always that touchy?" He asked, the blonde let out a small chuckle and then stopped when he saw the look the Dark Lord gave him, he then coughed and put a blank face on

"He likes those with green eyes." He tells them, "I wouldn't recommend to being alone with him." He said. Harry let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair and let out a tried sigh, he felt drained he just wanted to sleep. Remus bent down and scooped him up and carried him over to the bed.

"Come on pup you have had an exciting day, it's time you rest."

"Ummm okay dad." Harry whispered as he was placed onto the bed and curled up as Remus covered him with the blankets and kissed the top of his head.

Everyone left the bed room moving into Remus chambers that was next to Harry. The wolf rounded on the men and snarled at him "What is this? Tell me what you want from him?" He asked as he looked into the red eyes of the Dark Lord.

"I want Harry safe." He told him

"Why? Why the sudden change? It's been your mission to try and kill my pup?" He asked, they all notices the wolf's eyes change to a darker amber as he stared at the man.

"I've gain my sanity back and I started to see thing from a different prospective, I do not wish any harm to come to your pup if anything I would like the chance to get to know him more." Voldemort said "I know nothing I will do will make up for the life time of pain I caused him." Remus turned to look at Severus and looked at the potion master up and down.

"And you? What is it you want?" He growled, the dark eyes of the potion master locked eyes with the wolf and sighed.

"I rather we speak in private about what I want." He told him "I need to go and start brewing these potions." He told him and turned to leave.

Remus frowned as he watched him leave before looking back at the Dark Lord "Harry is three months pregnant, he his hormonal and stressed. He also very stubborn about what he eats, he can't stand the smell of fish or much of anything. He has a lot of nightmares caused by you and his uncle, he may put on an act that he can cope that he can handle it all but he can't. He is a 16 year old boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders and he didn't need his bogeyman messing with him." Remus told him, the dark haired man nodded and smiled weakly at him

"I promises I will not harm him or his child and I will do my best to comfort him if he need it." He said "I will do anything for him." He whispered to Remus, who nodded with a sigh.

"Alright that is good enough for now." He mumbled "I'm going to back into Harry's room and stay with him."

The sun had started to set and Remus was sat by Harry's bed side as he read from his book, when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He called out as he looked up to see the potion master walk in with a try of some potions. "That was quick? Remus remarked as the man placed the try by the bed.

"Hardly I already had some potion in my stock." He said, "Make sure he takes these after he has eaten." Snape said, Remus nodded as he marked his page and closed his book before looking up at him.

"So are you going to tell me why you are looking at Harry as if your heart has been broken?" The wolf asked, as he stayed seated and looked at him while Severus looked at the boy curled up on the bed in a nest of blankets.

"Alright, after you disappeared I received a letter from Gringotts and it informed me that I am Harry's father and James kept that from me, I was only to know about it once Harry had his creature inheritance." Remus was quiet as he listen to the potion master speak. "If I had known he was my son I wouldn't… I would have be there for him." He whispered, he looked back up to the wolf "And I want to know you again."


End file.
